


Crescent in the Marshland

by meveryotherday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Slice of Life, Students, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday
Summary: There are no refunds.Poetry of Villanelle Form in Iambic Pentameter by meveryotherday.Special thanks to Mododeolhar and Lucas King.





	Crescent in the Marshland

Ultimate saints belay doldrums with these  
Who navigate the faint crescent, and strange  
Marshland to swing and catch cobalt trapeze,

Following cold oblivion downwind  
Knock rage misunderstood to me and thee  
Ultimate saints belay doldrums with these,

With saddle then brought visionary who  
Came ranged journey ahead crescent to see  
Marshland to swing and catch cobalt trapeze,

So yielded my salubrious heart beam,  
Oh brain I pray shall mimic! Indeed they  
Ultimate saints belay doldrums with these,

Unnamed begins as bear listens as sage,  
Monotonous insanity - away;  
Marshland to swing and catch cobalt trapeze,

Bad veins of beast in restless boiling blood  
of murder; Nervous brain jogs here not where  
Ultimate saints belay doldrums with these  
Marshland to swing and catch cobalt trapeze,


End file.
